Power Rangers Zeo: Countdown To Destruction
by Hellion01
Summary: Its the Space Ranger's final stand against Astronema as she launches a massive invasion towards earth. With her forces now in Angel Grove, Tommy and the other now retired Zeo Rangers must once again suit to defend their city. Can the Zeo Rangers put a dent in Astronema's forces or will they too be overpowered? Takes place during "Countdown to Destruction."


Power Rangers Zeo

Countdown to Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Saban brands.

This story takes place during the Countdown to Destruction 3 Parter

Chapter 1: Invasion

In the Astromegaship, the Space rangers watched with worry, and concern as the massive fleet of Velocifighters made their way towards earth. This was largest amount at once they've ever seen. This was it. Astronomena was pulling all of the stops in what was her final step in taking over the earth and destroying the Power Rangers. It seemed as if the odds were against them even as they mentally prepared for this final battle. Many of their allies, including those on KO-35 were being attacked and captured by Astronema's forces.

However, they knew that heading to earth and confronting her forces couldn't be avoided. The citizens of Angel Grove needed protecting. Their allies that were scattered across the galaxy would just have to do their best to hold on…

But their allies on earth however…

It was then that TJ realized that they had friends on earth, who Astronema most likely wouldn't have thought to attack. It was their predecessors, the former Turbo Rangers who passed on their Powers to him and the other Space Rangers, before they got destroyed.

Even though the previous rangers had moved on to live regular lives, TJ still kept in contact with Tommy periodically. TJ kept Tommy in the loop with what was happening with Zordon and Tommy gave TJ pointers on how to better lead his team. Thanks to their communication, Tommy was able to reach out to Adam, encouraging him to briefly mentor Carlos, when he was struggling as a ranger.

There was no denying the fact that he needed to notify him. This was going to be too big of an attack for the current rangers to handle alone, at least for the time being.

The core five Space rangers rushed out of the control room to the Jump Tube, leaving Zhane to pilot the Astromegaship. TJ, who was normally one of the rangers in front of the charge, was now purposefully behind. He waited as the others turned the corner to stop and assumed the morphing/communication position. He then dialed in to Tommy's specific communicator frequency and proceeded to contact him.

_I hope he answers…_

Angel Grove Community College

"_Something's not right…"_

This was the recurring thought going through the head of the former Power Ranger, turned civilian as he completed yet another answer on his Paleontology exam.

Ever since the day started, Tommy felt an ongoing feeling of uneasiness. He still completed his usual morning tasks such as training, eating breakfast, and now attending classes... but not to his best ability.

The ex, Turbo ranger rapidly finished his exam, which he was sure he'd get at least a B on and left the classroom. Tommy watched as his fellow college mates walked up and down the hallways as if nothing was wrong.

Could it just be an off morning?

Was he worrying over nothing?

He _DID _stay almost two hours past the time he normally did with Katherine on the phone last night so he didn't sleep as long. It was still a bit difficult getting used to the difference in time, from here to London. He could've just been tired.

No…this was different…actually it was familiar.

The last time he felt like this was when he was active ranger.

He started to ponder.

"_Is something going to happen to Angel Grove?"_

"_Are TJ and the other guys in trouble? "_

"_Even if they are, I've been here during the latest monster attacks. The Space Rangers have successfully defended the city every time and destroyed them. I believe in these guys and since we've passed on the Power, there's been no reason to Morph into action again. "_

Tommy continued to ponder as he walked outside and saw that things were still functioning as usual in Angel Grove, thus causing his worrying to simmer down a bit.

"_You know what? Maybe I'm just-"_

Just then, Tommy's communicator went off in his backpack. Tommy still kept his communicator on him even after the passing of the torch to the new Turbo and now Space Rangers. He still kept in contact with TJ and was well informed on how the search for Zordon was going. As much as it pained him not to be a part of his mentors rescue, he had the utmost confidence that TJ's team could get the job done and return him safely.

But the fact that his communicator was going off, especially in the midst of this uneasiness didn't help ease his troubles.

With urgency, Tommy reached in his bag and took his communicator. Besides the obvious wear and tear, it still beeped with urgency the same way he did back when he started his journey as a ranger.

"Tommy here. What's up Teej?"

"Hey Tommy, I really hoped that this day would've never come" replied his successor with a sense of regret in his voice.

Tommy was for certain now that something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"Its Astronema. She's sending a massive fleet of Velocifighters towards earth as we speak. We tried to stop her before it got to this point but she's one upped us too many times. Her forces have taken out all of megazords and whoever could help us, including the alien rangers, the Blue Senturion, and even the Gold Zeo Ranger are all captured. "

"Oh man, this is pretty bad."

"Yeah man, it won't be long till they're all over Angel grove. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Tommy knew exactly what TJ was saying without saying it. He never figured that the day would come again so soon…

He and his friends would have to once again suit up and defend Angel Grove and the world as Power Rangers.

Immediately as Tommy made that realization, he heard a sound of multiple flying vehicles in the air.

The Velocifighters have officially made it to earth, indicating that time was of the essence. Tommy needed to contact the other retired rangers and most, importantly they needed to get their hands on a set of powers if they were going to aid in this invasion.

"_Here we go again."_

To be continued….


End file.
